Prologue To Love
by Carllide
Summary: This story is the beginning of Gin and Byakuya relationship from our story 'Just Gets Better with Time'.  How they discovered the difference between first and true love.  Menxmen and mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

_For those of you who read our story 'Just Gets Better with Time' know that it was written on a loss bet between me and my friend. I wanted to do a romance story but it turned into a mystery (his choice). Many people had emailed us about this story so we have come up with a story that is in two parts. I am to handle the beginning. It is the story leading up to 'Just Gets Better with Time' (Romance). The third will be after the children's birth. Hopefully we will be able to tie it all together. We are working on both stories together and also we will finish 'Between Our Two Worlds'. I got some writer's blocks and my friends are working on other projects. Thanks for your patience and support. _

"Keep running," the man huffed as he was pulling a woman along. "You got to keep moving. You can't stop." He kept pulling the woman's arm to make her hurry. He looked at her and saw how she was struggling to keep pace with him. His heart went out to her because she was carrying a baby. They both noticed how the baby slept during all of their running. The woman looked down at the baby who had a content look on his face. She then turned and looked at the man and smiled.

"I am so glad that he is asleep now but, what if he starts to wake?" the woman asked as she adjusted the sleeping baby in her arm.

"We are going to have to hide him because if he cries, it will know where we are. It is so important that he lives." The man looked around nervously as he heard the sound of a Gillian coming from behind them.

Just as the sound of a Gillian got closer, the baby started to stir and cry. The man looked angrily at the woman and got up. He started looking around the area for a place to hide the baby. He ran toward an area and then he came back and tried to take the baby. The woman cried out 'NO' to the man for the baby was quiet again.

"We will come back for him, I promise. We promised his parents that we would care for him. We can't care for him if we get him killed." He looked at the woman as she slowly eased her grip on the baby. She kissed the baby on the forehead and handed the baby to the man.

"Wait here," he said as he took the baby and ran to an area out of sight to the woman. Later the man came back as the howls from the Gillian got closer. He grabbed her hand and they both started to run.

Moments later, a Gillian shot a cero just as the couple screamed.

_Silence _

Just as the Gillian tried to move on, a slash appeared diagonally from the white spike and cut the Gillian in half. The Gillian screamed and disappeared. A shinigami stood with his sword drawn with a small grin on his face.

"This one is done for. Any survivors?" the shinigami asked as he looked over his shoulder.

"A couple was running ahead but we could not get to them quick enough to save them," the female shinigami said as she bowed to him. "I could have sworn a baby was with them." They stood in silence trying to hear if they heard a baby. All they heard was silence.

"We need to move on. Gather everyone so we can move back to camp. Bring the deceased couple: we will give them a proper burial in the nearest town," the shinigami snapped to attention and flash stepped away.

Later in the evening, an old farmer is walking in the woods when he heard a noise. He stood still so that he could get a direction of the noise. He heard the noise again.

He turned and walked in the direction of the noise. As he got closer the louder the noise got. He recognized that it was a baby crying. The closer he got the harder the crying got.

_Crying_

He walked until he was standing above the crying baby.

"My, my, don't you have some strong lungs for such a frail looking thing," the old man said as he leaned down and picked up the crying baby. "Shush little baby. I am going to take you home to my wife. She always wanted a little one." The old man took his scarf from around his neck and wrapped it around the baby. He held the baby close as he returned to the path that he was walking.

The old man's wife looked out of the window waiting on her husband. She never knew what to expect when her husband would return from his walks. She smiled as she thought about how many times her husband had brought birds with broken wings and stray kittens home from his walks.

She chuckled as she saw her husband walking towards the house. She slowly got out of her chair as she saw his scarf wrap around something in his arms: another kitten or puppy this time.

As he got closer, she heard crying; A baby's cry. She stood up and started to walk to the old man.

"Look what I found," the old man said as he removed the rapped scarf from around the baby.

The old woman put her hand in front of her mouth and as she looked at the crying baby. She then reached out and took the baby in her arms. "My, My, my," she smiled, "you are a pale little thing with that beautiful silver hair," the old lady said to the baby as he tried to reach for her face. She smiled and said, "I am going to call you Gin."


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

The old man and the old woman cared for Gin and involved him in all of their daily routine. As they worked in their garden, Gin would sit near the old woman while she tended to the garden. In the house, Gin would sit in the old man lap as he read stories for him. He would use little miniature characters to make his stories come to life for Gin.

They made sure that Gin was loved and cared for. The wanted him to enjoy being a child.

After Gin would go to sleep, both the old man and the old woman would write in a journal; one was for Gin and the other was about Gin.

At the age of three, Gin was helping the old lady in their garden when she noticed something in the air. She felt a change. She looked at Gin who was playing in the dirt, oblivious to what was going on around him. The old lady looked at her husband who was standing on the porch. He looked for them to come toward the house.

Suddenly she heard a low scream. She looked at Gin, who looked at her with fear in his eyes.

"RUN GIN," she yelled. Gin grabbed her hand and tried to help the old lady run. She fell down on her knees. Gin tried to help her up but she could not get up. Gin pleaded for her to get up and run but she kept telling him to go. The old man came to them. He grabbed Gin and told him to run.

"Run as fast and far away as you can and don't look back. Go now," the old man told Gin. Gin did not want to go but the old man looked into his eyes and said, "We will be ok. We love you." The old man pushed Gin as the scream got louder. Gin ran as fast as he could into the woods.

He kept running until he found a cave. He crawled in and sat down. He pulled his knees to his chest and covered his ears. The ground began to shake and the scream became louder. Gin started to cry as he thought about the old man and the old woman.

"Monster," Gin said as he continued to cry. He sat in the cave until . . . .

#-#

**One Year Later**

Gin became independent, a loner. Due to his appearance, people did not trust him. With his sarcastic behavior, no one wanted him around.

Gin would roam different areas of Rukongai in search of his real parents, which the old man told him that they were not his parents, or as time went on he searched for anyone who would show him any attention. He always just wanted someone to hold and hold him.

"Get out of you little urchins!" the owners would yell as they chased the children away. While the owners' attention was on the other children, Gin was able to steal some food as he ran in the opposite direction. One day as he ran towards his hiding place, a group of older children stood in his way.

"You know what?" the oldest kid said as he stepped in front of Gin and held out his hand, "you are going to give us your food. The oldest kid leaned so that he was in Gin's face. "You know why?" he said as he started to ball his fist.

Gin saw his fist and he saw the other kids start to surround him. His mind was racing to see how he was going to get out of this situation.

"You know why?" the oldest kid said as he begin to swing his fist. As the kid's fist came around, he noticed that Gin was gone. When the oldest kid looked back, Gin was gone.

Gin had learned that he could run but could run very fast. He also felt a certain type of energy that he felt when he was about upset or angry. Since he could not control it, he would become weak after he spent all of his energy. This was when he was most vulnerable.

When he felt this vulnerable, he would want someone to hold him. This is when he missed the old man and the old woman the most.

Gin also learned that if he sat in the alley behind restaurants late at night, he could get the scraps of food that was thrown out or half eaten. Most times he was chased away. He also would sneak in other fields at night to get persimmon and dry them out to eat later on days that he could not get food from restaurants.

One day he wondered into a town he had never been in. He had been wondering for a few days. He was so hungry that he made his way to an alley and passed out next to a trash bin.

Later that afternoon, Gin started to come to.

"Do you think he is okay?" A voice said.

Gin opened his eyes and jumped when he saw a man and a woman looking at him. He did not know how long he had been out. He tried to run away but his way was blocked by the man and woman.

"We won't hurt you. We just want to make sure you are okay. Do you want to come in?" the woman asked.

Gin shook his head no. The couple did not approach him. The man looked at the woman. She stood up and went in the door as the man sat on the ground. Gin watched the man closely. He did not want to fight him because he was weak from hunger.

"My name is Kyoshi and that woman is my wife, Aimi. What is your name?"

Gin did not say anything. He just watched the man. A few minutes later, the woman came out with a tray of food. She came as close as she could without frightening the boy and placed the tray of food near him. She backed away from him and sat near her husband.

"Go ahead and eat. We won't bother you." Aimi smiled and looked at Kyoshi. Kyoshi got up and helped Aimi up. He looked at her and saw that she had started crying. He took his hand and wiped away her tears.

"It's going to take time," he whispered in her ear. "Go ahead back inside."

Aimi turned and smiled at the boy. "Don't be a stranger. Come back, please." She turned and went through the door.

Gin looked at the food and then looked at the smiling man who he thought was trying to trick him or hurt him.

"You eat up. If you want more, just knock on the door. You don't have to steal food or hunt for food anymore. We will be here for you." Kyoshi bowed to him and went inside.

Gin watched as the man went inside. He thought about how he bowed to him and said how he said that they will be there for him. Once the door closed, he went to the tray and ate the food quickly. When he finished, he placed tray on the steps and left.

The next day, Aimi was sitting in the room with 'Mother'. They both were drinking tea as Aimi proceeded to tell 'Mother' about the incident with the little boy that she and Kyoshi found behind the restaurant.

"He was so pale and scared. My heart went out to him. I just wanted to hug him and keep him safe," Aimi said as looked down into her tea. She looked at 'Mother' and gave her a weak smile. "I just want," Aimi words trail off as she got up and starred out of the window. "I just want it all to be true," she sighed, "you know, like you said."

The old woman called 'Mother' was the oldest person in town. Not only was she Kyoshi and Jiro, Kyoshi's older brother, mother, she was considered a mother to all of the residents of the town. Aimi was the town's doctor. She and Kyoshi had been married for many years but they had no children. Her heart always wanted to have children but she could not have any. This is what drove her to go into the medical field and become a doctor. She met Kyoshi in a restaurant that he was working part time. He made dinner for her and like she said it was love at first sight. They have been together since.

"Aimi, I told you that you and Kyoshi would have a child but the child will come to you," Mother said as she sipped her tea. "You are going to have to be patient."

She motioned Aimi to come back to her tell her all about the child that came into their town.

"So he just left. If he comes back, take care of him. If he leaves, he must not leave alone. If he decides to stay, it will be his choice."

Mother started to think about the child, as her eyes grew tired. Before she went to lie down, she looked at Aimi and asked, "Tell my sons I need to see them."


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

_**I want thank my friends for their support. They love little Gin with a Teddy bear. These are chapters that I combined and written earlier. My friends are helping me combine with the story. Also I and my friends want to thank all who have read and see where this 'romance story is going. Thanks and enjoy**_

A month later, Aimi was setting the table for breakfast as Kyoshi stood over the stove making breakfast. Aimi sat at the table as her meal was being served to her. As they both sat and ate breakfast, Kyoshi looked at the door and saw the boy looking in. Kyoshi smiled and whispered to Aimi.

"Don't jump but your little boy is back."

Aimi smiled and got up to get another plate to set on the table. Kyoshi motioned for the boy to come in and sit with them. He was hesitate but eased in and cautiously sat at the table. As the she placed the plate with food on the table, the boy drew up in a ball to protect himself but he did not run. Aimi felt herself wanting to reach out and touch his cheeks and give him a hug. She did not want him to run or leave but she also remembered that he was not her child.

The boy looked at Kyoshi as he motioned him to eat. He seemed to just inhale the food. He held out his plate for more and Aimi smiled. The boy spoke to them.

"More please," the boy said above a whisper.

As Aimi grabbed the plate, she touched Gin's hand. He withdrew it quickly. "I will get you some more food . . . what's your name?"

"Gin, he smiled, Gin Ichimaru. Well, that is what the old man and old lady told me my name was."

Kyoshi looked at Aimi to make a mental note. They did not want Gin to leave so they held off asking questions.

"Well, Gin, I will get you some more food," Aimi said as she went to get more food for Gin.

"Gin, where are your parents?" Kyoshi asked.

"I don't know. I am looking for them. I can't find them."

Kyoshi thought before he spoke. "Well, when you are ready to go looking for them again, I, my brother and some other men will go with you."

Gin looked at Kyoshi and smiled. "Why?" Gin looked shocked. "Why would you wanna help me?"

Kyoshi said, "You should not be out there by yourself. You should never be afraid or alone."

Aimi came back with a plate of food. Before Gin ate, he looked at the smiling couple and asked them a question.

"If I was your son, would you leave me alone?"

"No. No we wouldn't." Kyoshi held on Aimi hand because he wanted her to be strong and not cry. "I want you to not worry about anyone hurting you when you are with us, Okay?"

Gin looked at them and smiled. Kyoshi held out his hand and Gin reached out and shook his hand. He ate until he was full. After he finished they noticed that Gin eyelids were heavy and he started to yawn. Kyoshi offered Gin a room to stay in with a private bath. Gin agreed to use the room if they promised not to come in hurt him. They agreed. A tired Gin took a bath and they gave him clean clothes to sleep in. He looked at the room and saw all the books in the room. He also saw a stuffed animal.

"What's that?" Gin asked as Aimi made up the bed for him to sleep in. She noticed that Gin was holding her hand.

"That is a toy called a teddy bear. I picked it up on one of my travels. I was saving it for a very special person to come and hold it," Aimi said as he took the bear and gave it to Gin to hold. "You can take it to bed to sleep with you. We will be downstairs if you need us. We promised you we will not bother you."

Gin smiled and held on to the teddy bear. It was the first soft toy he had. He got in the bed and Aimi offered to read him a story but when she turned Gin was sleep. She placed the covers on him and left the room.

"The little one asleep?" Kyoshi asked Aimi as she came downstairs.

"Yes, he is," she said with a smile. "He got the teddy bear in the bed with him. He fell asleep as his head hit the pillow." Aimi smile slowly left as her face as her eyes filled with tears. "He going to leave again, isn't he?"

"Yep, but we will be with him. He won't leave you again after that. That is when he will be our son. It will be his decision to stay since we already made our decision." Kyoshi said as he placed his paper down and held Aimi hands. "He is a very special boy and we are going to ensure that he trained properly. Because when all is said and done, we all will be counting on him."

The next day, Gin walked with Aimi as she made her rounds in towns. He held on to Aimi's hand as they walked on the road. People in the community would stop and speak with Aimi; Gin would hide behind her and peep from behind. He held on to her and the teddy bear and shyly smiled at the people.

The last visit on her route was with Mother. Gin was a little tired so Aimi carried him in her arms for some of the way. When they got to Mother's house, Gin hid behind Aimi.

"Who is that hiding behind Aimi?" Mother asked in a soft voice, trying not to frighten Gin.

"This is Gin," Aimi said with a smile across her face and a hand on top of Gin's head. He peeped around Aimi as he held on to her skirt. "Say hello."

Gin waived. Mother waived back at him. Gin kept his eyes on her. She smiled back and held out a hand. She had a piece of candy in her hand. Gin looked at Aimi and she smiled and knelt to look at him.

"It's okay. I'm here," she said as smoothed Gin's hair.

Gin turned walked to Mother. He took the candy and sat near Mother. She then asked Gin if he wanted to hear a story. He smiled as she motioned him pick out a book. He picked one out and sat in her lap. Aimi smiled and she heard Gin laughed as Mother read a story about bears. She had another teddy bear that she gave Gin. She hugged and told Gin the he was so special that he was the only one who could call her Grandmother. As they talked Gin grew tired and fell asleep. He was on a mat asleep holding two Teddy Bears.

"Mother, I am starting to fall in love with my son," Aimi said as she patted his back as Gin slept, "but I can't tell him."

"He is the one. His spiritual energy is very high. He needs to train but he is just a child. I have a feeling that he is going to impress us all."

#-#

Kyoshi and Jiro were getting things together for their trip. They along with Nobou and Raiden were going to accompany Gin in search of his parents. Kyoshi wanted Gin to take them to the place where the 'old man and old woman' lived. He notices how nervous Gin gets when he mentions the place.

"You think the old couple knew who Gin was?" Jiro asked as they continued to get packs together.

"I think they knew something was special but not the whole truth about him. Gin told me that every night they wrote in a book. I hope we find the book before they do," Kyoshi said as Nobou and Raiden walked in the room.

Aimi was helping Gin get his things together. He was excited that Kyoshi was going to help him find his real parents.

"Now, do you have everything you will need?" Aimi said as she was packing his bag.

"Yeah, I got everything," Gin said as he hugging Aimi. He looked at the teddy bears. "I'm going to leave them with you. So take care of them until I come back, okay?" Gin hugged her very hard. "I promise I will come back."

#-#

Gin was holding Kyoshi's hand as the group walked up to a destroyed house on a plot of beautiful land. Kyoshi and the group noticed how quiet it was.

'No bird and no animal stirring,' he thought as he looked and the group. He gave a signal for them to check out the surrounding area.

Gin squeezed Kyoshi's hand harder as he started to get nervous.

"You don't have to be afraid. We are here to protect you," he smiled at Gin. "Now, you said that the old man and the old woman wrote in a book. Do you know where they kept the books?"

Gin nodded and pointed toward the house. "They kept it in a box in the floor." Gin looked at the house and started to cry. "I miss them so much."

Kyoshi wanted to get Gin's mind off the situation at hand. "Let's go and set up camp. You want to help me cook dinner?"

Gin smiled and shook his head. They left and found a place to set camp while the other checked the area. Jiro checked the area around the house and then went in. He was able to locate the box under the floor in bedroom.

As the evening came about, the group sat around the fire while Jiro went through the box. He pulled out several miniatures and gave them to Gin. Gin was so involved with playing with the miniatures that Jiro pulled out the journals. He started to read when Gin looked up and said that those are the book if he remembered okay. Jiro handed Kyoshi a journal while Gin came and sat in his lap.

"Does it say anything about my real mama and daddy?" Gin asked as he still kept playing with the miniatures.

Kyoshi read many pages before he answered Gin.

"Gin, the old man found you in the woods. He says you were a little small baby." Kyoshi was looking at Gin's face. He thought Gin knew what he was going to say. His eyes were full of water. He thought to himself that he was just going to say and see what happens.

"Gin, the old man thought your mama and daddy were dead and that is why you were in the woods by yourself."

The water from Gin eyes fell in a continuous stream and then he just started yelling. Kyoshi held him and let him cry. "It is okay to cry. You for one deserve to cry." The group of men sat in silence as Gin cried until he fell asleep.

As Gin slept the group read and discussed the journals. They found out that the old man made Gin the legal heir to this land and they noticed how high Gin's spiritual pressure was. In the last couple of entries, the couple noticed a change in the atmosphere. The couple thought it was hollows.

'_Why do I feel like this is all familiar?'_ Jiro thought to himself. He looked at Kyoshi as he kept his hand on Gin's head as he slept.

Nobou and Raiden were asleep when they both sat up. They looked over and saw Jiro putting out the fire. The two men began gather their things and within minutes the camp was gone. Kyoshi had a sleeping Gin in his arms when a low scream was heard in the background. Gin woke up and whispered "Monster" to Kyoshi.

"I told you that we will protect you. I want you to close your eyes and take a deep breath. I want you to hold on tight and be quiet. Okay?" Kyoshi smiled and Gin smiled back him.

Gin closed his eyes and held on tight to Kyoshi. He nodded to the men and in a flash they were gone from the camp. Gin held on as the scream from the 'Monster' got louder. Kyoshi speed increased.

Kyoshi found an area with a boulder. He placed Gin down from his arms. Gin was shaking and kept repeating 'Monster'. He sat on the ground and placed his hands over his ears and brought his knees to chest. He closed his eyes and started rocking.

The screams got louder and the ground started to shake. Gin kept say 'Monster' as he rocked harder. As the ground shook harder and the scream got louder, Gin's mind went back to that day.

'RUN GIN', a voice said as Gin got up to run. He was looking back when he ran into an object. He looked up and it was the face of a smiling Kyoshi.

"I told you that we would protect you."

Gin looked around and saw Jiro. Both Raiden and Nobou were on either side of him with their swords out. Gin looked back at Kyoshi and hugged him.

"Poppa, Poppa. I want to go home. I want go home and see Mama and Grandmother."

Kyoshi hugged Gin back. "I want to go home too. Let's get some sleep and we will leave in a few hours," Kyoshi said as Gin would not let go of him.

The men discussed what happened as Gin slept.

"That Gillian was after Gin," Raiden said in a low voice.

"Yeah, poor guy, this is the third time it has happened to him," Jiro said as he was leaning on a tree.

"What makes you say that, sir?" Nobou said.

"Remember our last mission about three years ago? The couple?" Jiro said.

"We buried them in the nearest town. Remember Aimi said she thought she heard a baby's cries," Kyoshi said as he looked at a sleeping Gin.

"Could they have been . . .," Raiden started to ask when he was cut off by Kyoshi.

"No. They were caretakers." Kyoshi stopped. He took a deep breath. "Now we have been given the task of caring and training for him but I want him to be a little boy now. He will grow into his part."

The group sat in silence for the next few hours. Early in the morning the group made their way back home. With a combination of flash step and little sleep, the group brought Gin back home in two days. The men agreed to meet in a few days to debrief.

As Kyoshi walked to the restaurant, Aimi was standing out front. He woke Gin up and pointed at Aimi. Gin jumped out of his arms and ran into Aimi's arms.

"I missed you so much, Gin," Aimi said as he hugged her tight.

"I missed you to, mama," Gin said and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

She looked at Kyoshi and mouthed 'I love you'. He came and hugged them.

"Let go in and rest. I think someone is a still sleepy," Kyoshi said as he walked them inside.

Aimi gave Gin a bath and got him ready for bed. He did not say much but wanted Aimi to hold him. She gave him his teddy bear which brought out a smile and then he started to cry. He cried on Aimi's chest until he went to sleep. After Gin went to sleep, Aimi eased out of Gin's room and found Kyoshi. He was lying across the bed. Aimi lay on his back and hugged him.

"I am glad you all came home safe,' she said as he grabbed her hand.

"We got to make it safe for him. He has been traumatized enough. All he ever wanted was to be loved."


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

Gin slowly tightens his hands around the shinai. He took a slow deep breath to slow the pounding of his heart. He watched his opponent, waiting for him to make a move. The noise from the students in the gym became muted as he began to plan his next step.

'The best defense is a good offense', Uncle Jiro always told him when he was in training with him.

Gin looked at his opponent. He could see the shinpan waiting to raise a flag to the victor.

Gin brought his attention back to his opponent. He decided to make his move.

With the slightest move, Gin's right foot moved about one half inch forward. His opponent jumped slightly. No one saw it but him.

'Now,' Gin thought, 'now I will go.'

He pushed off on his left foot, which caught his opponent off guard and Gin struck before he could react. The shinpan raised his flag and declared Gin the winner. The two bowed and the instructor spoke to Gin.

"Since you have completed your courses for next couple of weeks, you get two weeks off. Go home and see your family. You deserve it." The instructor gave Gin the note to take to the head office. It was the note for him to be excused from classes.

Gin smiled and bowed to his instructor.

Later Gin and his classmates were walking to the main office. He was reading the note and not looking where he was going. (At the academy, most of the strongest student reiatsu allowed them not to bump into any one. Only the ones with equal levels would cancel out and . . . . _Bump!_)

Gin looked up from reading his note into the most beautiful steel gray eyes that he had seen. The eyes stared back at him. Neither one moved. Neither one stare wavered.

The boy with the steel gray eyes moved aside and continued walk down the hall. Gin's classmates came to him.

"Do you know who that was?" one of his classmates asked. Gin looked at them with a blank look.

"No, I don't," Gin answered matter of fact tone

"That was Byakuya Kuchiki," one of his classmate said with amazement.

Gin with the same look on his face answered, "Who's that?"

His classmates looked in horror at Gin.

"He is the next head of the Kuchiki Family. You know, Kuchiki Family, Noble Family . . ." the other classmate said.

Gin continued to look at them and said, "Whatever. Got to go. See you guys in two weeks."

Gin ran in the office, dropped off the slip from the instructor and bolt out of the office and out of the building.

Byakuya watch Gin leave the campus. He thought how it would feel to just run away.

"One day, you will get to leave like that Byakuya," Ukitake said as he placed a hand on his shoulder, "and when you do, enjoy it. It will change your life." Byakuya turned and looked at his guardian and mentor. They both walked away from the window and down the hall.

Gin ran until he got to the gate. There he met his friend Mikio. Mikio was a year younger than him and very much in love with Gin. Although they were young and had not figured his feeling for Mikio yet, they walked hand in hand down the street.

"You're going home to see your parents this week, Gin?" Mikio asked as they walked through town.

"Yeah, and I told them about you. They want to meet you, so," Gin looked at Mikio, "get your things together; we are leaving tomorrow. I'm moving you to my home. My parents are going look after you while I'm at school."

Gin did move Mikio to his home. Aimi and Kyoshi watched over him while Gin was in school.

Aimi took Mikio to meet Gin's grandmother. She liked Mikio and thought he would be good for Gin. When Aimi and Mother were alone, Mother told Aimi that Mikio was not the one but told Aimi not to say anything to Gin or Mikio. She told her that it does have to play out.

#-#

When Gin graduated, he was a seated officer. One day he was sitting in the park for lunch when a group of women were talking about the rumored that a person from the noble family had married a commoner from Rukongai. Gin never gave it much thought because he had seen nobles come to towns outside of Seireitei to visit prostitutes.

On a day he was visiting the campus, Byakuya was walking by a group of students. They whispered that he was the one who married the commoner named Hisana. She had passed away and he was the most hateful and cold to anyone who crossed his path. When Gin saw him, he thought what a pretty man. He looked harder and he recognized him. He was the pretty boy that he saw some time ago. As he passed by, he became fascinated with him.

He knew that he was attraction to Byakuya was just that, an attraction. He knew that he had someone at home waiting for him. He did not give it much thought because he and Byakuya did not run in the same circles in Seireitei. On the weekends, Gin would walk back to the restaurant see Kyoshi and Aimi. He mostly went back to see his friend, Mikio, who he know would be waiting on him.

Over the years, Gin had been committed Mikio. He was in love and wanted their relationship to go the next level. The town had accepted Mikio and Aimi treated him as her son. Gin rushed home for a day to see Mikio and his family.

"Hey Gin," Mikio said as he walked in the flat Gin had for them. He gave Gin a kiss and hugged him tight. "You miss me?"

"Of Course, I missed you. How are you doing?" Gin asked.

Mikio looked at him and noticed that Gin was hiding something behind his back.

"What are you hiding? What did you bring me?" Mikio said as he was jumping up and down.

Gin produced a small package with a blue bow on it. Mikio took the small box and opened it. It was a ring. He looked at Gin who was on one knee.

"Will you marry me?"

Mikio looked at Gin and smiled. Mikio said yes. Gin took the ring and placed it on Mikio finger.

He looked at the ring and asked, "How could you afford…?"

"That is why I am here. You are looking at the new lieutenant of the Fifth Division. I just found out the other day. If I keep it going, who knows, I will make captain soon. And when I make Captain, someone is coming to live with me in the captain's quarters." Gin leaned and kissed Mikio. Mikio laughed as he hugged Gin tighter.

"I guess we better go and tell Poppa and Momma," Gin said as they started kissing.

"Well, do we have to go now?" Mikio said as he started to undress Gin. Gin smiled and complied with Mikio suggestion.

After an afternoon of passionate love making, Gin got up. He told Mikio that he had to go back to the Soul Society.

"I can't be late for my first day. But I will be back in a few days. Save my spot and," Gin said as he kissed Mikio, "I love you."

Gin left the flat running to the restaurant to see Kyoshi and Aimi.

"Hey Poppa," he said as he walked behind the bar to hug the old man.

"Am I getting a new son-in-law?" Kyoshi asked with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah, and he is smiling as much as you." Gin joked. He turned and hugged Aimi. "Hey momma," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"How is Mikio?" How much is he smiling? Is he smiling more than you?" Aimi asked as he smiled and hugged Gin back. "What do you have to tell us?" as they looked at Gin.

"How does 'Ichimaru fukutaichou' sound?" Gin watched for a reaction. They both started smiling and hugged Gin at the same time.

"We must tell everyone. We must have a party. We must …"

"Wait Poppa, I got to go back today," Gin said. "When I come back, I want to have a party for me and Mikio's engagement and also for my promotion. I should be back in a month or so." Gin gave them both a kiss and started to pack some things for his trip. He started to walk out the door.

"Here, grab your plate and get going. I don't want you to mess up on your first couple of days," Kyoshi said. Gin went back, grabbed a plate and started out the door. "Gin," Kyoshi said with tears in his eyes, "I'm proud of you, son."

Gin came back and gave him a hug. "Thank you, Poppa, for believing in me."

A few weeks later, a report came across Gin desk. He noticed a report of hollows appearing in towns near Mikio's home town. He made it a point to go home on his next day off because he knew Mikio would try to go home within a month. Although he had no family, like him, Mikio had an adoptive family. He started to think about Mikio when Aizen came to his desk.

"Gin, you better hurry or you will be late for you first lieutenant's meeting."

Gin forgot about that. He got up and ran out the door. He got their in time but was the last to be seated. He ended up sitting next to Byakuya. No one wanted to sit next to him so he did. He spoke but Byakuya did not speak back. Gin let it drop. The meeting started and after the introductions, Gin and Byakuya sat in silence. After the meeting, the other lieutenants gathered around Gin and wished him well. Byakuya just walked away.

"What is his problem?" someone asked the group.

"You never know with him," someone else said in the group.

Gin looked at Byakuya as he walked away. He thought how sad for someone so beautiful.

Since, it had been over a month since he had been home and Gin went to his room at the division to pack and get some rest. He thought how good it will be to see Mikio. He would sleep for a few hours and get up and go later this evening. As he lay down something did not feel right. He became restless. He got up and decided to go home now.

As he walked the feeling he got became stronger. He thought something was wrong with Kyoshi or Aimi. He started to run then flashed step to the restaurant. When he got close he stopped. People were gathered outside. Gin made his way in and saw his staff around them. They turned and looked at him. Kyoshi and Aimi were sitting at a table with tears in their eyes.

"Poppa, what's wrong?" Gin looked and at the expression on his face. Then Gin looked for Mikio. He was not around. A feeling came over him. Gin turned and started to walk out the restaurant. He started to run to his flat. Kyoshi ran after him. Gin walked in the flat but Mikio was not there.

"Mikio went to see his family. On his way back, a hollow came and…" Kyoshi said as he placed a hand on Gin's shoulder. "When we got there, Mikio was dead."

Gin just stood there. The words just bounced off of him.

"Gin, come and stay with me. You do not want to be alone." Kyoshi pulled Gin out of the flat and walked him to the restaurant. They walked upstairs to Gin's old room. Gin did not say a word. Gin did not say a word for several hours. He just sat in the room . . . . . in silence.

Years later, Gin still visited the town but he mostly stayed with Kyoshi and Aimi. He did not give up the flat but he did not stay in it. He left it just as Mikio left it. He thought maybe just maybe he would walk in and Mikio would be standing there with smile and arms open wide waiting to greet him. When he did go the flat, the only thing that Gin would see is the ring he gave him sitting on the table.

#-#

"Okay Byakuya, yes she is family but you had no right speaking to her like that," Ginrei Kuchiki said to his grandson.

"Grandfather, I am going to be the next head of the Kuchiki Family. I will not let her speak to you in such a manner." Byakuya paced back and forth in the office.

"Byakuya, when you become head of the family, you will have to deal with all members of our family. The important thing is to make sure that we stay together. She is your aunt and she has a right to her opinion."

Byakuya turned and walked out of the office. He bumped into Mira, his aunt. She was the aunt that was against Byakuya becoming head of the Kuchiki Family. She felt that her son, Seiji, should be the family. Byakuya spoke to her and walked out of the building. He walked until he was on the edge of Seireitei to a garden. Not many people go there because it is so far out but Byakuya went to clear his head. He went to a spot where he could be alone. When he went to his spot and there was someone there. He went over to another spot and sat down. He began to relax when he heard a voice.

"Why are you here?"

Byakuya turned and saw Gin. "What do you mean? This is a public park."

Gin looked at him and stated it again. "Why are you here? Don't you have your own park to sit and enjoy the view?"

Both their spiritual pressures began to flare. Byakuya stood and faced Gin. Gin began to relax when he realized who was standing before him, Byakuya Kuchiki.

"I'm sorry; this is not a good day for me. Usually when someone comes here, they want to hide or get away from something or someone." Gin turned and started to walk away.

"Which is it?" Byakuya asked. "Which is it with you?"

"A little of both," Gin said as he stood in place talking over his shoulder. He started to walk then in a flash he was gone.

Byakuya stared as Gin left. He continued sit there. He stayed until the sun began to set. He got up and walked home.

His grandfather was waiting for him when he walked into his manor.

"Have you calmed down, Byakuya?"

"Yes, I have, sir," Byakuya stated as he sat in front of his grandfather.

"Byakuya, you must learn to control your temper. When you are the head of the family, you must be very meticulous in what you say and do. You will be the example for everyone in the family and the Soul Society. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

As his grandfather got up and left, Byakuya began to think about what Gin said to him in the park. He thought that he was one lieutenant that no one bothers or knows much about him. He wondered how he knew why he came to the park. He pushed the thought from his mind.

A couple of weeks later, Byakuya went to the park. He sat in the spot that he could see the water and koi fish swim by.

"Why are you here?" A voice said over him. Byakuya recognized the voice.

"Is this a good day for you?" Byakuya answered back.

Gin sat down next to Byakuya but next to him but below him. Gin could not look at Byakuya in the face. They sat in silence for a good while before Byakuya broke the silence.

"How do you do it?" Byakuya said in a monotone voice.

"What do you mean?" Gin asked and he spoke over his shoulder.

"How do you keep parts of your life so quiet that no one knows about you?"

"I leave. I am not attached to this place." Gin turned and looked at Byakuya. He noticed that Byakuya eyes were cold and sad. Gin looked away. "Why do you come here?" He heard no answer. He turned and Byakuya was gone. He turned back and looked at the water.

The next day, Gin was sitting at his desk doing paperwork. There was a knock at his door. Gin looked up and his captain was standing there with his request for a week off. This is the time Mikio died and Gin always visit his grave.

"I wanted to let you know that I have approved your time off. I hope you enjoy your time off," Aizen said as he placed the papers on his desk. "Gin, I know this is the time of year your friend died. I just want to say that if you need more time, just send word and I will approve it."

"Thank you sir," Gin said.

At the end of the day, Gin took his bag and started to walk away. He saw the park and decided to stop by. There he was, Byakuya Kuchiki. He walked behind him and spoke.

"Why are you here?"

Byakuya jumped and turned to him. "Why did I not feel you?"

Gin looked at him puzzled. He realized he had on his bracelet. The bracelet he had to suppress his spiritual energy. He always wore it when he went home.

"Oh, I am just suppressing my spiritual energy. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Byakuya noticed Gin was out of uniform. He also saw that his bag was packed. "You're going away?"

Gin smiled. "Yes, I am going home for a week."

"Why are you going?"

Gin looked him in the eyes. "A few years ago, a good friend of mine…no, my lover died. I was going to marry him." Gin eyes started to tear up. "He was killed by a hollow. I vowed to be near him on that day." Tears started to fall from his eyes. He hung his head and wiped the tears from his eyes. He gathered himself and stood up. He started to walk away when he turned back to Byakuya. "His name was Mikio." Gin walked away.

Byakuya sat there. He was shocked. In less than a minute, he knew more about Gin than anyone in the Soul Society. Byakuya turned and saw the last glimpse of Gin before he disappeared out of the gate.

Byakuya left the park but could not get Gin out of his mind. He walked until he got to his manor. When he arrived the staff was looking at him strange. They were gathered around his grandfather's room. Byakuya ran until he got to his room. He saw his grandfather in the bed motioning him to come over. He walked in and knelt down by the bed.

"It's my time to go, Byakuya. I am expecting you to carry on and remember what we talked about," he said to him in a whisper. Byakuya held his grandfather's hand. "Don't cry. You are head of the Kuchiki Family. Lead by example."

Byakuya stood and let other family members come into the room. He walked out and stood in the hallway. He turned and looked at his aunt. He face was cold and emotionless. She turned and walked away.

A couple of weeks later, Gin and Byakuya were asked to meet with Commander Yamamoto. Both were being considered for Captain's position. After the meeting, Gin and Byakuya were walking out of the building.

"Byakuya, I'm sorry to hear about your grandfather. My condolences," Gin said as he bowed to him.

"Thank you."

They both walked until it seemed that they both were going to the park. They just walked until they came to the spot they always end up. They sat there and talked about random things and people in the Gotei 13. Then their conversation went to their loss. Byakuya talked a little about Hisana and Gin talked a little of Mikio.

"I was supposed to bring Mikio here when I made captain. I never thought that would not happen."

Byakuya looked at him. He thought that he was a simple person; nothing flashy, just a person.

"If they approve your promotion, are you going away again?"

Gin looked at him. "Yeah, I am. I got to tell my family and Mikio. Are you going anywhere?" Gin kind of laughed. He knew that Byakuya could not go anywhere.

"I don't know. I may." Byakuya voice was quiet.

Gin looked at him. "If you want to get away for a while, let me know, you can come with me to meet my family. Agreed?"

Byakuya looked at him and gave a slight smile. Gin could not believe it. He broke through Byakuya heart. Gin felt something inside himself that he has not felt since Mikio.

A few weeks later after test and interviews, he and Byakuya were promoted. Gin went to the Third division and Byakuya was promoted internally in the Sixth division. Both of the new captains were given a two week vacation. Byakuya was afraid to reach out to Gin. He did not know how to ask him to take him away. Byakuya was walking in the direction when he bumped into Ukitake, captain of the Thirteenth division and also his mentor and guardian.

"Congratulations, Byakuya," Ukitake said as he hugged him. His smile went away as he looked at Byakuya. "Byakuya, is everything okay?"

"May I speak to you in confidence?" Byakuya asked, "And in private."

"Sure, come with me. Wait, I was going to speak with Gin." Ukitake looked at Byakuya. "I can speak with him later." The two walked to the Ukitake's division. When they arrived at his office, Ukitake offered Byakuya a seat.

"Is all okay with you?"

"May I speak candid with you?" Byakuya asked with his voice just above a whisper.

Ukitake leaned forward. "Byakuya, anything you say to me is in strictest of confidence." Ukitake saw the little fear in Byakuya's go away.

"You know I loved Hisana. She loved me for who I was. I could not love another woman, only her." Byakuya could not look Ukitake in the eye.

"Byakuya, you can stop. If you are interested in someone else, it is okay. You can have feelings for some else and still love Hisana. Please you have two weeks before your life changes again. You are head of a noble family and a division. You may never get this chance again. Go."

Byakuya smiled and got up to leave. He bowed and left. As he walked away he bumped into Gin. Gin smiled and asked Byakuya if he wanted to travel with him. Byakuya said yes.

They both stood and looked at each other as Ukitake looked on. He thought to himself that those two would be together for before the year was out.

_Sorry that this was a long chapter. It was two in one. Thanks for your support. __**Happy Thanksgiving **__to you all my friends. _


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

Gin and Byakuya started a journey to Gin's home. They agreed to meet outside of the gate. Gin noticed that Byakuya did not have his hair in the kenseikan that he normally wore around Soul Society. They had small talk as they walked. As they would walk, they would hold hands but when they realized they were holding hands, they would drop their hands. Just outside of Gin's hometown, they stopped.

"Look, I want you to know that my parents may think we are together. I will let him know that we aren't together. They may try to put us in my room together. Don't worry, if anything, you'll get the bed." Gin smiled as he looked at Byakuya. He thought how beautiful he was. His eyes were a beautiful steel gray and his skin was pale and unblemished. His hair was a soft dark raven black. With it pulled in a ponytail….

"Gin, Gin, you okay?" Byakuya was saying. It snapped Gin back to reality and noticed that Byakuya was staring at him. "Let's go," Gin smiled as they walked on.

They walked on until they got to his town. Gin grabbed his hand.

"I don't want to lose you," Gin said as they started to run toward the restaurant. Gin felt how soft Byakuya's hand was. Byakuya squeezed his hand tighter. When they walked into the restaurant, they heard a voice that seemed to go throughout the area.

"Gin, you are back." Kyoshi said. "And who is your friend?"

Both of them looked down and realized they were still holding hands. Byakuya did not want to let go. "This is Bya, short for Byakuya. He is staying with me for a few days. He may leave earlier to be with his family." Gin looked at Byakuya to let go of his hand. Byakuya slowly let go. Gin walked to Kyoshi. "Poppa, I made captain."

Kyoshi smiled and hugged Gin. As the two hugged, Byakuya heard a voice from behind him.

"Who just made captain?" the woman's voice said. Gin turned and smiled at the woman.

"Mamma," Gin said as he walked and hugged her. 'Yes, I made captain and will be the Third Division's captain." As they continued to hug, Aimi spoke to Gin.

"And who is this?" she turned and was looking at Byakuya. He went into his stoic stance when Gin came beside him and grabbed his hand.

"This is Byakuya Kuchiki, Bya for short," Gin said as he looked at Byakuya and winked at him. For the first time in a long time, Byakuya felt himself blush and a smile come across his face.

"Hello, ma'am," Byakuya said as he bowed to Aimi. His thoughts went to Gin's mother not liking him. She looked at Byakuya and Gin. She noticed that they were holding hands.

"He made captain also. He is going to be captain of the Sixth Division," Gin said as he looked at his mother and his father who came over to stand next to his wife. They looked at each other and smiled.

"We are going to have a party tomorrow night to celebrate you and your friend's promotion. Go take your friend to the room or are you staying at your place tonight?"

"We will stay here. Come on Bya, let me show you were we will be sleeping." Gin grabbed Byakuya's hand and pulled him upstairs. They watch and Byakuya and Gin ran upstairs.

"Gin, really likes him," Kyoshi said as he held Aimi's hand.

"I wonder if he is the one mother is always talking about?" Aimi asked as he looked at Kyoshi. He shrugged his shoulder.

Byakuya stood in the room. The room had one bed and a couch. It had a lot of books on the shelves and a stuffed animal on a dresser. He saw a picture of Gin on the wall. It was of Gin when he was young. It was a hand drawn picture of Gin that looked very sad. Gin came behind him as he looked at the picture.

"That was a picture my Uncle Jiro drew when I first came to stay with my parents," Gin chuckled, "they say I look sad in the picture. What do you think?" Gin eased his arms around Byakuya waist. He noticed that Byakuya did not jump or try to get out of the embrace. He continued to stare at the picture.

"I think that you look scared. You know like you don't know what the future may hold for you but . . ." Byakuya wrapped his arm on top of Gin's and hugged Gin back. He laid his head on Gin's shoulder and continued to talk. "You have a certain confidence that show in your eyes."

Gin turned Byakuya around to face him. Byakuya placed his hands on Gin's face and leaned in and kissed him. Gin kissed him back and before they knew it, it turned into a passionate kiss. When they finished, Gin was apologizing as he held Byakuya's head in his hands. He turned and walked out of the room and down the stairs. Byakuya sat on the bed and looked at the door. A few minutes later, Aimi stood in the door.

"Gin and his father have gone out. I have to go and see his Grandmother. Since you are alone, come and go with me. She will love to meet you.

As they walked toward Mother's home, Aimi held Byakuya's hand.

"The reason Gin did not take you with him," she paused and looked at him. She closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Kyoshi and Jiro went with Gin to Mikio's grave," she said softly, "and I'm not going to say anything else. Gin should tell you about this." They continued to walk to mother's home.

Byakuya's thought went to Gin and the kiss they shared and why he left after apologizing. He wondered if he felt guilty about Mikio.

Later, at mother's house, Aimi lead Byakuya to a room where an old woman sat in a chair. They bowed and Aimi introduced Byakuya to her. She looked at Byakuya and smiled. She reached out for Byakuya's hand and told him that he is just as beautiful as Gin described him. He felt himself blush.

She then pulled him closer to her and whispered, "I see why he has started to fall in love with you," she said as a smiled came across her face. Byakuya blushed. Aimi came into the room with tea and saw Byakuya blushing.

"Mother, what did you say to him?"

"Nothing he doesn't already know," she said with a sly smile. Byakuya smiled as he sipped his tea. Aimi looked at them as though she was being left out of a secret.

The rest of the visit was conversation about Jiro, Kyoshi and Gin. They laughed and talked for hours. Byakuya felt like he belongs with them. A few hours later, Gin and Kyoshi walked in. Gin sat next to Byakuya.

"I hope my Grandmother did not embarrass me too much," he said as he looked into his eyes as he walked over and bowed then kissed his grandmother.

Byakuya smiled as he tried not to blush.

Gin grabbed Byakuya hand and said, "It is time for us to go. I want to show you something."

Byakuya bowed to Grandmother, Kyoshi and Aimi and walked out the room with Gin holding his hand. They watched as Gin never let go of Byakuya's hand as they left. When they were out of sight, Aimi and Kyoshi turned and looked at Mother. She was smiling and told them, "He is the one. He is the one for my grandson. When the time comes, we will have to be ready to act."

_**I**** hoped everyone had a nice holiday and hope to have a great new year!**_


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

After two weeks, Gin and Byakuya returned to the Gotei 13 with the understanding that they would be just friends. It was an unwritten rule that intimate relationships among captains were strictly prohibited. Byakuya, being a stickler for rules, followed it. Gin went along with it because they both decided that for all they worked for, this is not an issue they wanted at this time.

Over the weeks Gin and Byakuya had lunch and polite conversations but at night they were at their prospective living quarters. Gin slowly began to decorate the house that was assigned to him for the captain of the Third Division. He thought how one day he will invite Byakuya to dinner but he knew that Byakuya would refuse to come because of the unwritten rule. Gin also knew that he could not be alone with Byakuya. His love for him started to grow.

Over the next few months, Gin learned of paperwork and routines. Also the time came for him to make the selection for a lieutenant. Out of all of the selection his final decision came down to two candidates: Izuru Kira and Renji Abarai. Gin wanted Abarai for his fighting abilities but he was weak administrative duties which he also was weak in. Kira was the opposite, but Kira could hold his own in battle. Gin decided to choose Kira and Byakuya chose Abarai.

As another month passed, Gin started to become irritated that he was lonely. One night Gin caught himself looking out the window. He thought what a beautiful night it was. He sat on his patio and looked at the moon. He realized that he was missing his friend Byakuya. He wanted to be with him. He wanted him. Byakuya also was looking at the beautiful night. He, too, wanted to be with Gin. He was tired of being lonely. But family duties and work duties made it impossible for time for himself plus the unwritten rule . . . Byakuya and Gin both reached for the full moon and made a wish.

One day, Gin and Byakuya were given a week's vacation. Gin was thinking of going home but he did not want to go without Byakuya. After Gin finished his work he walked toward his home. But then he decided to walk toward the Sixth Division. He knew Byakuya would be at his desk working. Everyone knew that Byakuya would work late into the night. Gin took a deep breath and walked in. He walked into the office and saw Byakuya working on paperwork.

"Don't you ever stop, Byakuya?" he asked as he stood at the door. Byakuya did not look up from his work. Gin smiled and walked over and sat down in front of his desk. Byakuya continued to work without looking up. Gin thought he saw a hint of a smile from him. They both sat there in silence as Byakuya continued to sign paperwork. After a few minutes Gin broke the silence.

"What are your plans for your week off?" Gin asked looking at him that turned into a stare.

"I have not decided if I am going anywhere or just stay here and just do work," he said without looking up.

Gin could not take it anymore and stood up, placed his hands on the desk, lean closer and said what was on his heart. "Byakuya, I am leaving the Gotei 13." Finally, Gin got a reaction from him. Byakuya stopped writing and placed his pen down. He looked at Gin. Gin was leaning closer to him on his desk. Byakuya slowly stood and came face to face with him. The hard look became soft as he touched Gin hand. They looked in each other eyes.

"Gin, you . . . . you can't . . . ." his voice trailed off.

"Byakuya, I can't be this close to you and not be able to touch you," he said as he brought Byakuya hand up to his mouth and kissed it. "I will have to leave the Gotei 13 just to be able to touch you, hold and," he stated as he leaned closer to him, "kiss you." He leaned in and kissed Byakuya. He walked around of the desk and picked Byakuya in up in his arms. He carried him to the room that all captains offices have. He carried him to the bed and they both begin to undress. They had sex for couple of hours. Afterwards, Gin held Byakuya in his arms. Gin remembered how nice Byakuya felt next to him.

"How are you feeling?" Gin smiled and he kissed Byakuya's forehead.

Byakuya looked Gin in his eyes and smiled. "I feel a lot of things. My emotions are very high now. I don't want to say something I may regret."

"Say it, Bya, just say it. Trust me enough to keep your secret. Our secret," Gin said as he started kissing him. "Say it," Gin repeated over and over as he held Byakuya and kissed him.

"Gin," said between breathes, "I love you." Gin stopped and looked in his eyes. He smiled a true smile.

"I love you too Byakuya Kuchiki." Gin kissed him. They made love again.

As they started to get dressed, Gin convinced Byakuya to spend the week with him. Byakuya was hesitant but Gin told him he could not go out there. With a puzzled look of why can't he go, Gin turned to show him the back of his haori. Byakuya looked in horror. Gin had the sixth division haori on which meant he had third division on. As he walked to get his haori, Gin grabbed his hand and scooped him up in his arms and flash stepped to his house.

Once there, Gin asked Byakuya to place his hand on the barrier. When he did, Gin placed his hand on top of his.

"Now you can come here any time you want to," Gin said as the barrier opened and he carried Byakuya inside and straight to his bed.

Gin was on top of Byakuya as he started to undress him. "Now give me my haori back," he said as he was kissing Byakuya.

Their secret relationship went on for a year.

One day Gin and Byakuya were going to his hometown to visit his parents but also to celebrate their one year anniversary of their relationship. Byakuya was especially excited because his guardians, Jushiro Ukitake and Shunsui Kyoraku, were accompanying them on the trip. They were going to meet Gin's parents plus they wanted to get away from the Gotei 13 for a week or so also. When they arrived, a tired Ukitake and Kyoraku rested in Gin's room. It was decided that Gin and Byakuya would stay at his other house that he and Mikio had together. Byakuya had redecorated the place with Gin's permission on other visit to the house. Before they left that afternoon, Gin promised that he would bring Byakuya back for dinner that evening.

Later that evening, Gin and Byakuya arrived late but most of the town's people were at Kyoshi's restaurant to meet Byakuya's guardian. The town's people were also there because the whole town wanted to help Gin and Byakuya celebrate being together for one year. As Kyoshi brought them dinner, Gin's Uncle Jiro stood and gave a toast.

"Byakuya and Gin, you two made it for a year and you both are still together," Jiro said as the place erupted in laughter. "As strong as you are, Gin, as mean and as sarcastic as you are," Jiro said as he tried to find all the adjectives that described Gin, "I am very happy that you found someone who accepts for who you are and that he loves you from his heart."

Everyone clapped as Gin and Byakuya kissed each other in front of everyone. Ukitake saw how 'at ease' Byakuya was with Gin. Other members of the town spoke about Gin and Byakuya, as they crowd grew, the laughter became contagious. After a while a special guest came into the restaurant: Gin's Grandmother. As she was assisted by Nobou and Raiden to the table with Gin and Byakuya, she kissed them both and held Byakuya's hand. She leaned and whispered in his ear.

"I told you I saw why he fell in love with you."

Byakuya looked and her and blushed. He had remembered the first words that she said to him when Gin brought him home with him the first time.

Gin stood to talk. It surprised Byakuya but why not; he knew Gin would address the town. They were, of course, his family.

"Mama, Poppa, Uncle, Grandmother, Cousins Nobou and Raiden, and the rest of the town's people, I would like to thank all of you for being gracious to Ukitake and Kyoraku, Bya's guardians. I also want to thank you for including Byakuya as a member of this town." He turned and looked at Byakuya. "From the first day I met you, I felt that something was different. I did not believe in love at first sight, but my grandmother always told me that there is a difference between first love and true love," Gin said as he made his way to Byakuya. He started to kneel on one knee in front of him and present a small box. "I have found my true love in you, Byakuya Kuchiki."

The whole restaurant was quiet as they watch the event unfold. Byakuya was shocked and a look of fear was all over his face. He stared at the small box that Gin held in his hands. His breathing became rapid as he looked Gin in his eyes.

"Byakuya, I asked Ukitake and Kyoraku, I asked my mother and my father, I asked my grandmother , I asked my uncle and my cousins, I asked the people of this town," Gin smiled as he took a deep breath, "and now I am going to ask you."

Gin slowly opened the small box. As the box opened, Byakuya's eyes opened wider. There in the box was a ring. It was a gold ring with small pink diamonds in the shape of cherry blossoms around the band.

"Will you marry me?" Gin asked.

Byakuya did not hear anyone or see anyone around him. He looked at Gin, then he looked back at the ring and then back at Gin. A smile slowly came across his face.

In a clear voice, Byakuya said, "yes," in a whisper. Then he said it louder, "Yes, I will marry you."

Gin hugged him and kissed him and placed the ring on his finger. As he did that the whole restaurant erupted into cheers. Congratulations and hugs went all around.

Byakuya made his way to Aimi and whispered in her ear. Gin watched how close the two of them had become over the year. They both looked at Gin and Aimi walked away. Gin was puzzled but Byakuya started to walk towards him. Gin grabbed his hand and pulled him in for a kiss. They went to Ukitake and Kyoraku were Ukitake hugged Byakuya and Kyoraku slapped Gin on his back as he leaned in gave and Gin a warning.

"Don't abuse him. Send him back to us before you do."

Gin smiled and said, "No one will ever abuse him. If I ever hurt him, you would have to get in line." Gin pointed to the whole restaurant which was filled to capacity. Kyoraku hugged Gin and again slapped him on the back.

Byakuya and Ukitake spoke as he hugged him.

"You and Gin are going to have to be careful and keep your engagement a secret." Ukitake said as he held Byakuya's hand.

Byakuya smiled and looked Ukitake in the eyes and said, "Engagement?" Ukitake looked puzzled as everyone wanted Byakuya to speak.

Byakuya got up and placed his arms around Gin. This is the happiest day in both of their lives. Everyone got quiet as Byakuya spoke.

"I want to thank you all for being here today with Gin and myself to celebrate this day." He looked at Gin just as he did a few moments ago. Over Gin's shoulder, Byakuya saw Aimi. She gave a slight nod. Byakuya gave a big smile and continued to speak. "Gin, I asked my guardians, I asked your father and mother, I asked your grandmother, your uncle and cousin. I asked your town's people. Now, I am asking you," Byakuya said as he got on one knee. He grabbed Gin's hand and looked in his eyes. Again, the restaurant became silent so that Byakuya's voice was the only sound in the place.

"Will you marry me?"

Gin smiled and kneeled in front of Byakuya. He smiled and said, "Yes".

"I mean now?" Byakuya said as he looked over Gin's shoulder. Gin turned and saw his mother with the town's clergyman. He turned back to Byakuya and smiled.

He was puzzled and he said, "Now?" He stood and pulled Byakuya to his feet.

"Yes, now. I told everyone that if you ever asked me to marry you, I would marry you the same day. I told them that I did not need to plan a fancy wedding to show how much I love you."

The clergyman walked towards them and bowed. He started to speak. "You know, Byakuya is correct. You do not need to have a fancy wedding to get married. All you need is a Clergyman," he said as he pointed to himself, "the happy couple and two witnesses," which the whole restaurant yelled and clapped for a few seconds, "most couple like to have their parents or guardians present." The clergyman looked at Aimi and Kyoshi as they held hands and then he looked at Ukitake and Kyoraku as they held hands. "I will say some fancy words at the beginning like we are gathered here today to witness the union of Gin Ichimaru and Byakuya Kuchiki, and other things like that."

Gin and Byakuya stood in the middle of the restaurant facing each other. They stared at each other as if no one else was in the room. The clergy continued.

"Then I would ask the important question. Do you Byakuya take Gin as your partner for the rest of your life? Then you would answer."

Byakuya smiled as he answered, "I do." The clergyman continued.

"Then I would ask you the same question Gin, "Do you Gin take Byakuya as your partner for the rest of your life? Then you would answer."

Gin smiled as he placed a hand on Byakuya's cheek and answered, "Yeah, I do." The clergyman continued.

"I would probably ask the witnesses if they had any objections." The crowd yelled 'no' in unison. The clergyman then said, "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you partners in life."

Before the clergyman finished, Gin and Byakuya were kissing. Everyone cheered and the clergyman held his hand up for silence. Byakuya and Gin continued to kiss.

"I was going to finish but I'll say it anyway, "Gin, you can now kiss Byakuya, your partner. Now let's celebrate this union."

Music started play and Gin and Byakuya continued to kiss. They had to be pulled apart to receive hugs from everyone.

After several hours and the restaurant was empty. Gin and Byakuya were still slow dancing in the middle of the floor. They held on to each other as they slowly swayed. Kyoshi, Aimi, Ukitake and Kyoraku sat at a table and watched them.

"Have you ever seen Gin so happy, Kyoshi?" Aimi asked as laid her head on Kyoshi shoulder.

"No. How about Byakuya?" Kyoshi asked.

Ukitake laid his head on Kyoraku's shoulder. "No. It is just like Mother said, 'there is first love and then there is true love.' I think they both have found true love."

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE. I HOPE EVERYONE HAD A GREAT HOLIDAY. ONE RESOLUTION: FINISH MY STORIES. LOL **_


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

Seven years later, Gin and Byakuya were on their way to his hometown to celebrate their seventh anniversary. This one was a special anniversary to Byakuya and Gin, even though Gin did not know it yet.

Byakuya walked with Ukitake, his guardian, as they watched Gin and Kyoraku arguing with each other about events going on around the Souls Society and the Gotei 13.

"It strange how the farther you get away from the Gotei 13 and Soul Society, the more vocal both of them become," Ukitake said as he and Byakuya chuckled. "I must say, you seem very happy and more in love with Gin. You have the smile you had the night you got married but you have a glow . . ." Ukitake stopped. He smiled as he placed his hands over his mouth with excitement. "Are you . . .?"

Byakuya hurried and placed his finger up to his mouth and gave of look of 'Please do not tell my secret' to Ukitake. He smiled and hugged Ukitake.

He whispered, "When did you find out?" He looked at Byakuya and noticed how much he was smiling.

He whispered in Ukitake ear. "I found out last week." They hugged each other again.

"Hey, Hey, Hey," Gin said in a joking manner, "What are you two up too?" He and Kyoraku looked at both of them. They laughed and said "would you like to know." They continued to walk on as Gin and Kyoraku looked at each other. "Those two have a secret and I am going to find out what it is."

Gin ran to Byakuya and scooped him up in his arms and twirled around. He stopped and stared at Byakuya.

"Did I tell you how much I love you?" Gin smiled and leaned in to kiss Byakuya. He stopped and said, "What were you and Ukitake talking about?"

Byakuya laughed and then his face became serious as he looked at Gin. "I was telling him how much I love you." Byakuya's smile came back.

Gin smiled and stated, "Byakuya Kuchiki Ichimaru," Gin said with a very serious voice, "You're not going to tell me, are you?"

Byakuya looked at him and did a locking the lock with an invisible key on his lips. He then made the motion of throwing away the key. "Now," he smirked, "I want to see how long it will take you to find out my secret, my little detective." Byakuya and Gin started kissing.

"Will you two come on? It will be getting dark soon." Gin and Byakuya looked ahead and saw Ukitake in Kyoraku's arms.

Gin knew a flash step competition at hand. He looked at Byakuya and winked.

"Let's do this."

-%-

On the anniversary night, it was a small gathering this time unlike their wedding, the town's people was so use to Byakuya and his guardians, that they were considered part of the town. Ukitake and Kyoraku bought a house in the town (well it was given to them) for when they would visit.

Gin and Kyoshi were in the kitchen preparing meals as Aimi and Byakuya sat at a table eating a meal. Aimi looked at Byakuya while she was eating her meal. She noticed that Byakuya had a warm glow about him. His color was warm and not as pale. It was different. It was . . . .

Byakuya placed a hand over Aimi's mouth before she said anything.

"I have not told him yet. Please don't say anything," Byakuya said and he had a pleading look on his face. He removed his hand and placed it on Aimi's cheek. She placed her arms around Byakuya and hugged him.

"I am so happy for you," Aimi said as tears came to her eyes.

"I am happy for you, grandma," Byakuya said as they both started to laugh. Ukitake and Kyoraku walked in and sat at the table. Ukitake sat next to Byakuya and gave him a kiss and hug. He looked at Aimi and they could not control smiles and laughter. Kyoraku watched them and felt he was being left out of a joke.

From the kitchen, Gin was watching Byakuya, Ukitake and his mother hugging each other. Kyoshi came and stood next to Gin.

"What's wrong son?"

"Bya's keeping a secret from me," Gin said to his father, "and I am going to guess it. But Ukitake and now Mama seems to have figured out." Gin watched Byakuya as if the answer will jump out at him.

"I have learned a long time ago, when they are ready to tell you, they will tell you. Leave it alone." Kyoshi said as he preparing the dinner plates. He picked up two plates. "Come on Gin and let's enjoy the evening." Kyoshi walked out and place the plates in front of Ukitake and Kyoraku. Gin came out with his and his father's plate. Aimi moved next to Kyoshi so that Gin could sit next to Byakuya. As he sat down, he kissed Byakuya.

When Byakuya turned back to his plate, he looked at Gin's plate and asked him if he could have some of his food. Gin looked puzzled for a few seconds and then shook his head 'yes'. He knew Byakuya did not like his type of food but he let it drop. After he got a portion of Gin's food, he started to eat. He looked at Gin again and he saw that Gin was holding a small gift.

"Happy seventh anniversary Byakuya. I love you." Gin placed the gift in his hand. Byakuya smiled and opened the gift. "I did not know what to give the person who has about everything."

"I have the things that matter," he said as he tore the paper off the gift and opened the box. There was a bracelet with charms. His eyes watered as he hugged Gin. He looked at the bracelet as Gin placed it around his wrist. He looked at the charms as Gin pointed out a certain charm. He pointed to one that had a swan and a koi etched on it.

"Remember the first day we met, by the lake?" Gin said as Byakuya looked at the charm. He remembered the meeting by pond. The swans and koi were always beautiful at that pond. In their version, it was love at first sight although they did not know it at the time. Gin pointed to others charms and memories associated with them.

They held hand as they ate when Byakuya placed a gift on the table. Gin looked at the gift and smile.

"Bya, I told you that you did not have to do anything for me." Gin looked at the gift and got curious.

"Well, let's make a wager," Byakuya smiled. "I will give you three guesses. If you guess it, I will give you something extra." He then leaned in and gave Gin a kiss.

Gin took a deep breath and looked at the small box. "Well it's not a book."

"First guess," Byakuya said as he smiled.

"Come on Bya, give me a break," Gin said as stared at the small box.

"Okay, you can pick it up for ten seconds," Byakuya said as he wrapped his arms around Gin's left arm and placed his head on Gin's shoulder. Gin picked up the box and shook it. He heard a muffled noise. He put it down. His mind started to analyze everything. After a minute, he took his next guess.

"It's necklace with the Kuchiki emblem on it." Gin looked at Byakuya as though he solved a great mystery.

"No." Byakuya laughed. "Okay, you can open it and guess from there."

Gin slowly picked up the box and carefully opened the paper. Everyone at the table realized that Gin did not like to destroy things he got from Byakuya. They were sitting on the edge as Gin continued to carefully open the gift. After he finished with the paper, he opened the box and stared at the gift inside. He looked at Byakuya then he looked back at the gift. He brought it out of the box and held it up in front of him. It was a silver rattle. It was a silver rattle with a light blue and a light pink ribbon tied around the rattle. Gin looked at it and thought, 'a rattle.'

"It just a rattle. A baby's . . . ."

Then he looked at Byakuya. "A baby? You and me," Gin said as he stood and pulled Byakuya up with him. "A Baby!" he yelled as he picked Byakuya in his arms. Aimi hugged Kyoshi as he realized he was going to be a grandfather. Ukitake was hugging Kyoraku because they were becoming godparents.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Gin said as he was put Byakuya down. "I don't want to hurt you or the baby, I mean," Gin said as he kissed Byakuya, "our baby."

The whole table talked about names and what it was going to be like having a little one in the town and in the Soul Society. Gin didn't care about names or where the baby would live. As he looked at Byakuya, he just knew at this moment, he was in love with him more than ever.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

_**This chapter takes place after Byakuya loses the child. It carries into the story 'Just Gets Better With Time'. I have completed this story. Now to finish the others. ;) **_Italics = Flashback

Gin looked at Byakuya as he sat at the window looking outside. He looked at how Byakuya sat in the chair with his stoic posture. Gin did not hear the sobs but he knew that tears were running down his husband's cheeks as he walked into the room.

"Bya, it's time," Gin said as he placed a hand on Byakuya's shoulder.

Byakuya wiped the tears from his face as he rose and gave Gin a weak smile. "I'm ready."

They both walked out of the room and down the stairs to the restaurant. Kyoshi held the urn with the ashes of the baby that they lost a few days ago. Aimi placed an arm around Kyoshi as they walked in front of Byakuya and Gin. Ukitake and Shunsui walked along side Jiro and 'Mother' with Nobou and Raiden following them. As they walked to the gravesite, the town's people followed behind them. The crowd grew as the whole town attended the funeral.

They decided to place their child next to Mikio because Byakuya and Gin knew he would watch over their baby's spirit. As Kyoshi was placing the urn in its place, Gin felt Byakuya stoic wall start to give way; Aimi and Ukitake felt it also.

As the prayer started, Byakuya fell to his knees and started to cry.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry I didn't protect you," he choked out between sobs. Gin knelt down and hugged him.

"It's not your fault," Gin whispered to Byakuya. "It is not your fault."

Ukitake turned and cried in Shunsui's arms. Aimi's heart could not take it. She grabbed his hand as tears started to flow down her face. Kyoshi helped her keep her resolve. Kyoshi knew the only time Aimi was weak was when it came to Gin and Byakuya. Her mother's heart kicked in and her weakness showed. Kyoshi knew she wanted to go to them but he would not let her go.

"Let him handle it," Kyoshi whispered to Aimi. She looked at him and saw that he too had tears in his eyes. She knew that he had a soft spot for Gin and Byakuya.

Gin picked Byakuya up in his arms and started to carry him away. His grandmother reached out to him. She whispered in his ear and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Byakuya continued to cry in Gin's arms. He carried him away as Kyoshi, Aimi, Ukitake and Shunsui complete the funeral ceremony for Gin and Byakuya.

Later that evening, Byakuya and Gin sat in his grandmother home. Byakuya sat facing the window as he laid his head on Gin's shoulder. The tears still flowed from both of them. Gin thought about how they got to this point.

_After Byakuya met with his aunt, Mira Kuchiki, and his cousin, Keiji, he became sick as he made it to his room. Although they had an argument that morning, Byakuya called out to him because he knew Gin would come no matter how mad he got with him. Byakuya felt the baby slipping away. When Gin arrived, he saw what was happening to him and panicked. All he thought about was getting him to the Fourth Division; to Unohana taichou. _

_Gin waited outside of the door to a private room at the Fourth Division. Unohana came through the doors and the look on her face told Gin that the news was not good. Byakuya had gone into labor and the child was born. She stated that the child had respiratory distress and will not live long. "Your son can not survive outside of the womb. It is too early. Go to him. Be there for him." _

_Gin started to go to him as Unohana grabbed his hand. "Gin, I have not told Byakuya yet." Unohana lowered her eyes as she let Gin go. Gin remembered walking into the room._

_He saw Byakuya holding their child. The baby was small. Byakuya eyes were filled with tears as he hummed a lullaby to their dying son. He looked at Gin as he came into the room. As Byakuya looked into his eyes, Byakuya knew that their son would not live long. _

_For a few minutes, the baby breathing became shallow. As the babies breathing slowed, Gin felt Byakuya's mental state started to break. As the child passed, Gin held them both as Byakuya started to yell 'She killed my baby! Mira killed my baby.' He yelled it over and over again as Unohana took the child and gave Byakuya a sedative. _

_Gin sent for Ukitake to stay with Byakuya while he went to home. His mind was racing so fast that he had to just sit somewhere and cry. He knew that Byakuya's mental state was so far gone that he had to be strong for him._

_Gin sat on the edge of his bed and held his head. He felt the tears start to fall as he felt someone behind him._

"_It's okay to cry, Gin," Shunsui said from behind. _

"_I got to go back," Gin said as he got up._

"_Gin," Shunsui said as he could see how much he was hurting, "I know that you have to go back to him. He is going to fight to wake up from the sedative Retsu gave him. He is going to be looking for you. As much as you are hurting, I think Byakuya may not be able to come back from this one alone. Either you two are going to make it or it will tear you apart." Shunsui gave Gin a hug. "I have sent word for your parents to come. Don't worry; we will handle arrangements for your son. Go, go to Byakuya."_

Gin took a deep breath as he realized Byakuya had finally gone to sleep. He picked him up and carried him to the room his grandmother set up for Byakuya. As he placed him in the bed, his grandmother walked into the room.

"It's only been a few days and he doesn't even know where we are." Gin stroked Byakuya's cheek as he slept. His eyes started to water as the thought of the night.

"Gin, please cry. Go and cry your heart out. Cry until you cannot cry anymore. Then I need for you to go back home. Leave Byakuya with me. You are right, his sorrow has blinded him. It's eating him up inside. You need to be strong but neither of you cannot move on if you stay here." She walked and sat in the chair she had set up for her to sit and watch over Byakuya. "Gin, we have to get him past the hurt and pain. When you come back, he will be ready and stronger."

Gin hugged his grandmother and started to cry. She hugged him and let him cry. She continued to speak to him as he cried. "You have to find out what happened to your son. Byakuya knows something happened to the baby and he will be looking to you to find out."

After Gin cried, he got in the bed with Byakuya and for the first time in the last few days, he and Byakuya slept through the night.

The next few days both he and Byakuya sat and looked out the window. Byakuya cried but Gin didn't. He started to become stronger and he began to get Byakuya to talk about his family. Now Gin was getting suspicious of "Kuchiki" family and the death of his son.

By the end of the week, Gin was ready to go back to work. Ukitake was going to stay with Byakuya. Unohana wrote both of them out for two months. Aimi wrote a letter to Unohana on Byakuya's condition stating that physically he was fine but his grief due to the lost of the baby had him on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Aimi and Mother were determined that he would not have this breakdown.

The day Gin left, Byakuya gathered all his strength to see him off. As they hugged Gin whispered to him, "I will be back for you. You will be ready to come home to me. I love you." With that statement, they all saw Byakuya smile. The healing has started with that statement.

Shunsui and Kyoshi left with Gin. They wanted to make sure that Gin remained focused. If his suspicions are correct, he will not stop until he has his revenge for Byakuya and their son.


End file.
